Aprendiendo a vivir
by Nemesis 00
Summary: Kouji trata de mejorar su relacion con Kouichi, pero poco a poco se enterará de algo terrible. Cap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Aprendiendo a vivir**

_You're not alone._

La noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo de Japón. Eran las vísperas de fin de año, las tiendas estaban iluminadas y llenas de gente comprando regalos, puesto que era noche buena.

Dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano, a diferencia de otras parejas, ellos no tenían nada especial, solo querían caminar así, además de ser ambos hombres y hermanos… gemelos…

-Kouichi… ¿seguro que no quieres venir a mi casa, vamos, no quiero dejarte solo en noche buena… y más que mañana es navidad…

-Estaré bien… no te preocupes…

-Pero... realmente quiero estar contigo hoy…

-Kouji, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero tienes que estar con papá y con tu madrastra hoy, es un día en que la familia debe estar unidad

-Tú eres parte de mi familia… la persona más importante…

-Gracias por decirme eso hermano.- llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Kouichi, éste abrazó a Kouji con mucho cariño, y Kouji le devolvió el abrazo.

-Entonces te dejo. - Kouji tomó las manos de Kouichi y luego levemente levantó las mangas de su abrigo para descubrir sus muñecas.

-Kouji, ya no tienes que revisar… ya no me hago daño.

-Es solo por seguridad, además que sabes que me enfadaría contigo si lo vuelves a hacer.

-Lo se.- Kouji se acercó a Kouichi y le dio un suave beso en los labios, al que Kouichi contestó. Para ellos un beso en los labios era simplemente una muestra más de cariño, ya hacía tiempo que se trataban así. Al separarse, Kouji susurró un suave "te quiero" y Kouichi le contestó con una sonrisa.

Mientras le veía alejarse, Kouichi no puso evitar sentirse solo. Entró a su casa y fue a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y tenía un montón de cosas que podrían mitigar su hambre. Kouji no dejaba que le faltara nada.

Al ver a Kouji, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre, no podía evitar recordar cómo la había visto en sus últimos días, ni de cómo había vivido esos últimos tres meses sin ella. Recordaba todo.

_-Kouichi, ven, no puedo dejarte solo… vivirás conmigo y papá, tendrás tu propia habitación, y si quieres puedes dormir conmigo…_

Esa proposición le había parecido muy buena, pero no quería irse de su casa… tenía tantos recuerdos de su infancia… de su madre…

Caminó hacia el baño y llenó la bañera. Luego esa loca idea vino a su mente… volver a ver a su madre…

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a casa de su hermano, él le contestó.

-Hola.

-Kouji?

-Hermano¿Cómo estas?. Yo acabo de llegar.

-Ah… muy bien… quería decirte… que eres un gran hermano Kouji… decirte que te quiero muchísimo y que lamento si alguna vez fui una molestia para ti…

La voz de Kouji se cortó por un momento, como asimilando lo que había escuchado, luego volvió en si.

-Kouichi, tu nunca has significado una molestia para mi. Dime¿no quieres que pase esta noche contigo? Tendremos una navidad juntos.

-Estaré bien.

-Estás seguro?

-Si… te quiero…

-Yo te amo Kou… iré a verte en la mañana.

-Está bien, Adiós.

Kouichi colgó el teléfono. Luego miró hacia el suelo.

-Afortunadamente… no se dio cuenta de que me estaba despidiendo de él…- susurró. Luego se dirigió al baño y sacó una navaja de dentro el botiquín. Se dirigió a la bañera, se desvistió y se metió en ella. El agua estaba tibia, cómo le habría gustado tomar ese baño con Kouji… pero sería el último…

-Siempre desee morir en sus brazos… creo que no podré cumplir eso…

Tomó la navaja entre sus manos y la miró, vio su reflejo adornado con la luz de la luna. Luego poco a poco empezó a cortarse, no eran cortes pequeños como los que se hacía cuando estaba triste, estos eran profundos… muy profundos. Vio su sangre salir a borbotones pero eso era lo que aparentemente él deseaba. Hace ya tiempo, antes de que su madre muriera, Kouichi se enteró de algo que le pasaba, era algo grave, algo que solo su madre sabía y habían decidido no decirselo a Kouji para no preocuparlo...

-Quizás el dolor de saber eso la mató...ella quería verme bien... y sin embargo... antes de que eso me mate... lo haré yo con mis propias manos...

Lejos de todo ese tormento, estaba Kouji. Él estaba viendo la televisión con su padre mientras su madrastra preparaba la cena. Se puso a pensar en su hermano, en lo solo que pasaría esa noche. Sin darse cuenta, la idea le rompía el corazón.

-Papá¿puedes llevarme a casa de mi hermano?.

-Pero hijo, si acabas de volver de ahí.

-Si, pero… me dio pena pensar que estará solo en noche de navidad, veré si puedo convencerle de que pase la navidad con nosotros.

-Bien, vamos.

Kouji se subió al auto de su padre y fueron a casa de Kouichi. Al llegar tocó la puerta, y como Kouichi no salía decidió entrar.

-Kou?... donde estas? Hermano...?

Kouji empezaba a desesperarse, busco en el cuarto de Kouichi, en la cocina y luego fué al baño. Entró y una espesa cortina de vapor no le dejó ver por un momento, luego se acercó a la bañera temiendo lo peor. Vió a su hermano pálido, con los ojos cerrados... sin pensarlo se metio en la bañera mojandose todo y tomó a Kouichi en sus brazos para llevarlo al hospital.

* * *

Primera parte del fic terminada, espero reviews, si no hay, entonces tampoco hay continuacion, 3 q malo q soy, ne, na igual estaba con ganas de escribir. Este fic significa mucho para mi, ya que es mi autobiografia adaptada a fic. Se, la verdad se parece mucho a mi vida y como tal quiero dedicarsela a mi gemelito hermoso y precioso.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Nemesis 00/ Evan


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews: **

**Ayaka Usagui: **Bien aqui esta la continuacion, grax por ser la primera q me dejo review, realmente soy muy feliz.

**Kazuki-kun:** Bueno para no dejarte con la curiosidad lo continuo. Gracias.

**Lastkat: **Gracias por tu review y espero te guste la continuacion.

**Hapiness Angel:** Para q te pongas mas happy, lo continuo, jejeje, gracias por tu review.

**Yuunishi: **Se me hace q eres fan de Fruits Basket, he? si es así tenes buen gusto, jejeje, bue, como a todas, gracias por dejarme review y espero te guste la continuacion.

**Aleyda:** Bueno, el chiste de la historia era q sea Koukou, pero si no te late, la verdad según pase el tiempo veré en que queda, si me atengo a los hechos originales, tendría que haber Koukou, pero si cambio la historia no habrá nada de este tipo, ok? Gracias.

_Nota: _Se, lo que conteste en los reviews da pena, no? solo decirles "gracias" y "aqui la continuación", que patético... pero es lo unico q podía contestarles, perdón por mi falta de... argumentos?

_PD:_ Dedico todo el fic a mi lindo gemelito Ivanov. sin él esto no habría sido posible. Ivanov: Je Taime!

Cambiando de tema, por favor chicas, dejen reviews mas largos eh? me gusta leer reviews. Ah y tengo e este fic al menos 80 leidas pero solo 6 reviews, eso si q es raro, sarcasticamente hablando.

**Aprendiendo a vivir.**

_Im whit you._

Kouji estaba sentado en un sillón del hospital. Tenia la vista fija en algun lugar del blanco suelo. Muchas cosas se habían aglomerado en su cabeza. Trataba de entender, comprender el comportamiento de su hermano...él le demostraba casi a diario que lo quería, que le importaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-_Debí olvidar algún detalle_- pensó. Se agachó aun más de lo que estaba y posó su rostro entre sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar. Pasó asi unos minutos... llegando a una hora sus ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista y vió a su padre y un doctor parados frente a él.

-Tu hermano ya se encuentra estable, pero... Hay algo que debo decirte, ya lo hablamos con tu padre.

Kouji miró a su padre, este bajó la cabeza.

-Si Kouichi ya esta bien, no creo que haya mas complicaciones, verdad?

-Hijo... hay algo que debes saber y es mejor que lo tomes con mucha valentía

Al oir lo último, Kouji sintió que sus lágrimas volvían a desbordarse, solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-Bueno, aunque suene sarcástico- comenzó a hablar el doctor- fué una suerte que trajeran a Kouichi aquí, ya que pudimos detectar algo que seguramente el ya sabía. Dime¿tu notaste algo diferente en él en estos ultimos meses?

-La verdad... andaba casi siempre cansado, no comía mucho y algunas noches que me quedaba con él le notaba que tenía mucha fiebre.

-Ah si?- preguntó el doctor examinando a Kouji, bajó la vista hacia un registro que llevaba en las manos.- y dime¿alguna vez se quejó de dolor en las extremidades o notaste la aparición de manchas rojizas en varias partes de su cuerpo?.

-Pues la verdad... lo de los dolores... no lo se... no me decía nada... y de las manchas menos...

-Ya veo.

-Pero...- Kouji dudó antes de preguntar- podría decirme... lo que tiene... mi hermano?

-Veo que no quieres irte con rodeos, eh?- el doctor se acomodó los lentes y respiró profundamente.- Leucemia.

* * *

Aún no estaba seguro de abrir esa puerta. Posó su mano sobre la perilla y cerró los ojos. Sintió que iba a llorar nuevamente, pero decidió ser fuerte por él y su hermano. Entró sin estar seguro de nada, el ambiente de la habitacion era más bien tranquilo. En una cama no había nadie, solo sábanas blancas y en la de su lado se encontraba descansando el cuerpo de Kouichi. Kouji se acercó y lo primero que hizo fué tomar la mano de su gemelo. Luego se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, pero algo lo detuvo... era miedo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y de pronto sintió algo tibio recorriendo su rostro, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de su hermano. 

-Kouji... tranquilo... lo mio no se contagia.- Con la mano que tenía en el rostro de Kouji, Kouichi trataba de secarle las lágrimas mientras con la otra apretaba dulcemente la mano de su gemelo.

-Kouichi... tú lo sabias¿verdad?

-Si.

-Por qué... por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tenía miedo... de que me trataras diferente... de que me rechazaras... además ya no aguantaba... duele mucho ¿sabes?...

Kouji se acurrucó en la cama como pudo, abrazando a Kouichi delicadamente, este fijó en el reloj de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Eran las once cincuenta y ocho de la noche.

-Feliz navidad Kouji.- Kouji miró a su hermano quien estaba sonriente, luego se le acercó mas, pero Kouji se alejó un poco. Kouichi pensó que talvez sería bueno hacer caso omiso de ese detalle, aún así le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.- A final de cuentas pasamos la navidad juntos... deberías alegrarte hermano.

-Mhhh

-Kouji... no me trates diferente... por favor...

-Ah? yo no hago nada. No se a lo que te refieres. - Kouichi se acercó al rostro de su hermano y Kouji inmediatamente se soltó del abrazo y se levantó.

-Que haces?!

-Demostrarte que si me tratas diferente.

-Kouichi... lo siento...- Tras decir esto Kouji tomó el rostro de Kouichi entre sus manos. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una campana anunciando el primer toque de media noche. Con cada toque, Kouji dejaba un dulce beso en los labios de Kouichi. Al sonar la doceava campanada seguida de otras más alegres, Kouji alargó el beso lo más que pudo.

-Kouchi... lo que sea que pase... vamos a superarlo juntos... nunca te voy a dejar solo... porque desde que te conocí, supe que no podría dejarte... te quiero.

Esa noche, se unieron más que nunca. Supieron que había un lazo entre ellos, tan fuerte que nada sería capaz de romperlo, ni el miedo, ni la incertidumbre ni siquiera la muerte misma. Estarían juntos ante cualquier dificultad.

* * *

Eh! segundo capítulo terminado!. Bueno, agradezco a las 6 personas que me dejaron reviews y espero para la siguiente tener mas. Asi q no sean vagos ni flojos y hagan un favor a la patria dejando reviews.

Nemesis 00/ Evan


End file.
